1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to a memory system for improving a rate at which data operations (e.g., read, write) may be performed using memory devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to systems and techniques for improving rates at which memory systems respond to requests for accessing the memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, low capability (e.g., low request rate) memory types such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) component may be relatively inexpensive as compared to highly capable (e.g., high request rate) memories such as a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) component. As such, certain data operations (e.g., read, write) may be performed on certain memory types based on the respective capabilities of the memory types. For instance, for large complex data operations involving multiple actions, it may be beneficial to use the SRAM component to ensure that the data operations are performed more quickly as compared to when performing the same data operations using the DRAM component. Although the SRAM component may be used to efficiently perform the requested data operations, SRAM components are typically limited in a memory device due to cost considerations. As such, it may be beneficial to use the less capable memory components or other memory types to perform operations at similar or higher rates as highly capable memory components.